Turn to Dust or to Gold
by kgregs
Summary: WWE's NXT Divas have a chance to make history: In a matter of weeks, one team will be crowned the inaugural NXT Women's Tag Team Champions. Returning from injury, Kayla Steele wants nothing more than to feel that gold around her waist; but her personal drama could derail her professional dreams. Adrian Neville/OC/Finn Balor. Sami Zayn, Bayley, Paige, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, & more.
1. Back in Black

_Surprise! New fic time! Actually, this is a reprise of the very first WWE fic that I ever posted, "Never Down and Out." For those of you unfamiliar with that fic, it centered around a tournament for the (unfortunately fictional) WWE Divas Tag Titles. I've been playing with the idea of resurrecting that fic in one form or another for awhile now, and I finally made the decision to do it. Lately I've gotten WAY into NXT, and the idea of women's tag titles just seems to fit better there than it does on the main roster. (Btw, I am thinking there will be a little crossover between this fic and "Turn On the Lights" - Hannah McMahon and probably some others will most likely make an appearance at some point.)_

_Anyway, I'm pretty excited about this, and I hope you enjoy and review :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kayla Steele and my plot._

**Chapter One**

_Thursday, December 11, 2014  
__NXT TakeOver: R Evolution  
__Full Sail University — Orlando, Florida_

In the hustle and bustle of backstage, no matter where they were or what they were doing, every single NXT Diva in the building stopped and found the nearest TV monitor. NXT General Manager William Regal had a groundbreaking announcement to make, and none of them wanted to miss it.

"Good evening," Regal nodded cordially from behind his desk. "As you all know, I have an historical announcement to make tonight… but before I do, I'd like to first congratulate all the NXT Superstars and Divas for the outstanding performances we've seen thus far tonight. As our loyal fans already know, NXT _is_ the future of the industry, and the future is clearly in good and capable hands.

"However, while spectacular performances _are_ essential, they're only one part of the equation. As the future of the industry, NXT strives to push the envelope of sports entertainment. That's why I've made the decision to instate something that not even the WWE has: Women's tag titles.

"Starting December 25, eight tag teams will compete in a tournament to crown the inaugural NXT Women's Tag Team Champions, with the championship match to take place at the next NXT live special on February 11. Every NXT Diva is eligible to compete, including the NXT Women's Champion. So choose your partners wisely, ladies… and may the best team win."

The feed cut back to the broadcast team at ringside. Alex Riley, Rich Brennan, and Corey Graves were already excitedly discussing the ramifications of Regal's announcement, but NXT Diva Kayla Steele tuned out their chatter. A smile spread over her lips. She was _so_ ready for this.

"TAG TEAM PARTNER!" Kayla was suddenly blindsided by a giant hug, and that meant it could only be one person: Her fellow NXT Diva and soon-to-be tag team partner, Bayley.

"Hello to you too, Bayley." She smiled as she wriggled free of Bayley's grip. Kayla loved Bayley, really, but she could be a bit much sometimes.

Bayley stepped back. She was grinning so wide it looked painful. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen you! And I'm so excited! Do you know how long I've wished WWE would bring back the Women's Tag Titles? And now NXT has our own! And you're making your big return as my partner!"

Bayley barely paused to take a breath, but her enthusiasm was infectious. In fact, even though she didn't wear it on her sleeve, Kayla was probably even more excited than Bayley was about the NXT Women's Tag Team tournament. A stress fracture in her right shin had sidelined Kayla for more than four months now, and it had been four months far too long. She was _dying_ to get back in the ring—and if her return culminated in gold around her waist, even better.

"Are you clear to start training?" Bayley asked. "I thought I would've seen you at the performance center by now."

"Yeah, I'm good to go. Finally," Kayla confirmed. The stress fracture she suffered had been severe; she had stubbornly ignored the pain for weeks, hoping it would just go away, until one day she woke up to find that she could barely walk. She hadn't needed surgery, thank God, but her doctor had moved her physical therapy at a maddeningly slow pace. Now that Kayla finally had the green light to get back in the ring full-time she intended to train harder—if not smarter—than she ever had before.

Bayley clapped her hands excitedly. "We have to find the others! Why didn't you tell anyone you would be here tonight?"

"Oh," Kayla paused. She actually had told one person she would be there tonight, but she had made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone else. But she couldn't say that to Bayley. "It didn't even cross my mind. You know me."

It was a lame excuse, but Bayley was obviously too amped to care. "Well come on, I know the girls will be excited to see you." She grabbed Kayla's wrist to tug her along, but Kayla resisted. "What's wrong?"

Kayla shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Can I catch up with you guys later, though? I want to make sure I see Sami before his match."

Bayley's smile returned to her face. Her ponytail bobbed as she nodded. "Oh yeah, no biggie. You know where to find us!" She furiously waved goodbye and skipped off. Kayla grinned to herself. Tagging with Bayley would definitely be fun, if nothing else.

A familiar guitar riff suddenly ripped throughout the arena, and Kayla turned her attention back to the TV monitor. The Ascension was making their way to the ring, but as much as Kayla wanted to watch their match she needed to find Sami. Tonight was a huge night for him, and it was important that he knew he had her support.

She made her way back to the men's locker room, and after knocking and letting everyone know a girl was incoming, Kayla poked her head inside. Sami was sitting on a bench by himself, his elbows on his knees and his eyes trained on the ground. Kayla almost didn't want to break his focus, but she was too excited to see him.

"Rami!" she called. He looked up, and a wide grin broke out over his face.

"Steele!" Kayla rushed over and gave him a hug. Sami Zayn—or Rami, as Kayla knew him—was one of her closest friends in the business. They had first met years ago while working the same Ring of Honor event, but their friendship had really blossomed when they both signed with WWE in 2013. Truly, Rami was one of the kindest, hardest working people she knew, and he absolutely deserved everything he was getting tonight.

"Thanks for coming tonight," he said. "It means a lot to me."

"Hey, come on now," Kayla gently punched his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't miss you becoming NXT Champion for anything."

"I'm nervous," he admitted. "I can't remember the last time I was this nervous about a match."

"It's a big deal!" Kayla proclaimed. "I mean, you've been striving to be _here_, in WWE, your whole life. And now they're making you the face of their developmental brand. Triple H is literally telling the entire world, 'Hey, Sami Zayn is the future of the WWE.'"

Rami's eyebrows arched. "I think you just made me _more_ nervous."

"Eh," Kayla waved him off. "You're gonna kill it. I know you will."

He sent her a grin. "Thanks."

They fell into silence, and Kayla began chewing her lip. It was a nervous habit. There was a giant elephant in the room, and she needed to address it—but she was hesitant to broach the topic.

"How does—"

"Have you—"

They spoke at the exact same moment. "Sorry," Kayla apologized, but Rami shook his head. "Ladies first," he said. Kayla took a deep breath. She'd _have_ to acknowledge the elephant now.

"I was just gonna ask how Ben's doing. About losing the title, I mean." She resumed chewing her lip. Ben, known in WWE as Adrian Neville, was the current and longest reigning NXT Champion, one of Rami's best friends, and Kayla's ex-boyfriend. If Kayla had it her way that last part wouldn't be true; but it hadn't been her decision.

"He's doing about as good as he can for someone who's about to lose his title," Rami wryly replied. "But you know, he went on the European tour with the main roster last month and he'll probably get called up to RAW soon, so he's doing just fine."

Kayla nodded. She wanted to be happy for Ben, but it was difficult. He had broken up with her right before going on that stupid European tour.

"I guess that means you haven't talked to him tonight, which is what I was gonna ask," Rami added. Kayla shook her head.

"No, I haven't talked to him." She frowned into her lap. Kayla hadn't talked to or even seen Ben in over a month, let alone tonight; and, truth be told, she didn't _want_ to talk to Ben. Talking to him would only dig up all the raw emotions she had spent the last few weeks trying so hard to bury, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted to deal with tonight.

"I think you should," Rami said. "It would mean a lot to him."

"Rami," Kayla let out a frustrated sigh. Rami had been stuck in between her and Ben for weeks now, and she couldn't feel guiltier about it. "I know we've put you in a really shitty position and I'm sorry for that, but I just don't want—"

"He misses you," Rami interrupted. It floored Kayla.

"_What?_" she shot. That _couldn't_ be true. "He_ misses_ me_?_ He _broke up_ with me. Remember?"

"I know," Rami conceded, "but just trust me. You know how he is. He's too damn proud to admit it but I know him, and I can tell. Just talk to him."

Kayla bit down on her jaw. This was not a conversation for here and now. Rami was minutes away from the most important match of his career thus far, and Kayla didn't want to do or say anything that would throw him off his game. That would only make her feel worse than she already did. "Ben hurt me, Rami; really badly. I don't want to talk to him."

Rami just nodded. He knew that was the end of the discussion. "All right. I get it."

Kayla rubbed her palms over her jeans. She felt a bit awkward exiting after that, but it was too tense to stay. "Well, I need to find Ashley and Mercedes before their match. Congrats, Ram-bam. You deserve it."

Rami offered a sad smile at the old nickname she had given him. "Thanks," he said again. Kayla made for the door, her eyes on her boots and her heart in her stomach. She _hated_ this. If she could, she would give anything to go back to the way things had been—before her injury, before Ben had broken her heart and put a strain on her friendship with Rami. But she _couldn't_ go back, and she was uncertain how to move forward.

"Whoa." Kayla ran right into someone coming through the door. She looked up, and her heart jumped from her stomach to her throat. It was Ben.

"Kayla." He looked positively stunned to see her. "I was wondering if you would be here tonight."

Kayla stepped back. Had he been wondering _good_ things or _bad_ things? No—she couldn't start speculating like that. It would drive her crazy. "Oh, yeah. I just wanted to wish Rami good luck."

"Oh," Ben nodded. "Are you sticking around for the match?"

He seemed almost hopeful. Again, Kayla pushed the thought from her mind. "Yeah, of course. You know I wouldn't miss something as big as this."

Ben nodded again. "Good."

Kayla looked back down at her boots. Well, this was sufficiently _awkward_.

"I heard you're tagging with Bayley," Ben said. "I know she's glad to have you back."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." That was Kayla's exit, and she had to take it—now. "Actually, I was just on my way to find her and the others. Ashley and Mercedes will kill me if they find out I was here and didn't see them before their match."

"Yeah, sure," Ben said. He stepped out of her way. "It's good seeing you, Kayla."

Kayla glanced back over her shoulder. Ben had always been near impossible for her to read, and now was no different. "Good luck out there," she said. "I know you'll steal the show."

She turned heel and walked as fast as she could away from the men's locker room. It was time for her to move on, and she couldn't look back.


	2. Girls' Night

_Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for all the favorites and follows :) I definitely wasn't expecting that._

_Anyway, some notes about the story. In reality, Sasha Banks doesn't become NXT Women's Champion until the Feb. 11 TakeOver event. But for the purposes of my story it's better if she wins the title at the Dec. 11 event, so that's what happens here. Also, you'll probably notice that some people are being referred to by their ring names while others are being referred to by their real names. I've just sort of gone with what I like best, so I hope that makes sense._

_Thanks again for the favorites and follows, but please take a second to review! I like knowing what you actually think :)_

**Chapter Two**

_Saturday, December 13, 2014  
__WWE Performance Center  
__Orlando, Florida_

William Regal had only just made his groundbreaking announcement less than 72 hours ago, but because NXT filmed weeks' worth of episodes at a time the tournament to crown the inaugural NXT Women's Tag Team Champions was already halfway over. The teams of Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes, Charlotte and Natalya, and Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch had all respectively defeated Carmella and Dana Brooke, Cameron and Summer Rae, and Tamina Snuka and Layla to advance to the semi-final rounds at yesterday's tapings. Kayla and Bayley, however, wouldn't have their first match (against Emma and Alexa Bliss) until January 14, when NXT would officially make the move to Wednesday nights.

That was just fine with Kayla. She could use a few weeks to reacquaint herself in the ring.

"Welcome back, Kayla!" Bill DeMott, WWE's head trainer, strolled over to check on her. She was chain wrestling with Bayley in one of the performance center's seven rings, just getting used to being back between the ropes and taking bumps again. "How's that leg feeling?"

Kayla grinned. "Good as new," she said as she bounced on her toes. "It's like nothing ever happened."

"Yeah?" He glanced to Sara Amato, another one of WWE's trainers. "How's she doing?"

"She doing well," Sara nodded. "I've just made her swear to speak up if anything starts to hurt."

"Yes, don't push yourself unnecessarily, please," DeMott agreed. "You have a whole month to work off the ring rust before your first tag match."

Kayla gave him a look. "Ring rust isn't in my vocabulary, DeMott."

"I don't know…" DeMott teased. He teased them all the time. Kayla hated it. "What do you think, Bayley?"

"I have full faith in my partner," Bayley proclaimed, her smile wide as ever. "Team Bayla's got this in the bag."

"_What?_" Kayla let out a single loud laugh. "_Team Bayla?_ No. I love you, but that's _not_ our name."

"Oh yes it is," DeMott chuckled. "Team Bayla. That's a good one."

"Thank you," Bayley beamed. Kayla just shook her head; apparently she was outvoted.

"So have you two thought about any tag team moves?"

Bayley's hand shot into the air like she was Hermione Granger. "I have. I'm really excited about it, actually."

"Well," DeMotte waved an outstretched hand over the ring. "Share with the class."

That was all the invitation Bayley needed. "Okay, well I was thinking since my gimmick is all about hugging that I could pick our opponent up in a bear hug, and then because Kayla does those awesome dropkicks she could hit them with one of those while I still have them trapped."

"So almost like a Hart Attack," Sara said. Bayley jumped.

"Yes! What do you think, Kayla?"

Kayla nodded, genuinely impressed. Maybe Team Bayla did have this in the bag. "I like it."

Bayley couldn't have looked prouder. "Awesome."

"Well, let's see it then," DeMotte challenged. He glanced around the gym, looking for an opponent. "Hey, Emma! Come be a guinea pig for this move."

Emma gave them all a bemused look. "Sure. There's nothing I like more than being a guinea pig."

"You'll be fine," DeMotte dismissed. "Just bounce off the ropes and go for a clothesline. Bayley's gonna catch you in a bear hug and then Kayla will hit you with a dropkick."

Emma climbed into the ring and did exactly as instructed. She got a running start and bounced off the ropes, but before her clothesline could connect Bayley hugged her arms tight around Emma's waist. As Bayley lifted Emma up, Kayla ascended the turnbuckle. Then, in one swift movement, Kayla jumped and hit Emma with a missile dropkick, knocking her to the mat.

Bayley went for the pin. "_1—2—3!_" DeMotte counted. "That's it! Ring the bell!"

Sara clapped as Bayley threw her arms up in victory. "That looked good, guys. How'd it feel?" she asked Kayla.

Kayla smiled. "It felt good." God, it was good to be back in the ring.

"Well, then I think you have your finisher, ladies," DeMotte proclaimed. "Go Team Bayla!"

* * *

Hours later Kayla was tired, worn out, and sore, and it couldn't have felt better. She had missed that familiar ache in her muscles after a day spent training at the performance center; it was _so_ good to be back.

"So you're coming out with us tonight, right?" Bayley asked as they packed up.

"Oh, yeah," Kayla nodded. "Mercedes said she would text me the details once she made up her mind." Mercedes was having a girls' night out to celebrate her first reign as NXT Women's Champion—she had won the title on Thursday, but tonight was the first chance they had had to actually get out and let loose. Kayla was looking forward to it; she couldn't remember the last time she had really kicked back and enjoyed herself.

"We'll probably just end up at Latitudes like we always do," Bayley said.

"Probably," Kayla agreed. "But I really don't care where we go. I just want to have some fun tonight."

A grin slowly crept over Bayley's lips. Kayla knew what was coming next—one of her signature hugs. "I'm so glad you're back," Bayley said as she squeezed her.

Kayla couldn't help but return the embrace. "Me too."

"All right, well I'll see you tonight," Bayley said as she backpedaled toward the door. "Go Team Bayla!" she shouted, and with a wave she was gone.

Kayla finished gathering her things, and as she exited the locker room her phone let out a _ding_. It was a text from Rami. She opened the message, not looking where she was going as she walked—and smacked right into a hard body as she turned a corner. She looked up and started to profusely apologize—she _really_ should start paying more attention to her surroundings—but her words died in her throat. It was Finn Bálor, and the front of his t-shirt was drenched in water. Kayla's eyes dodged to the half-empty water bottle in his hand. _Oh. God._

"Oh my God." She was mortified. "I'm so sorry. I was looking at my phone and wasn't paying any attention—this is completely my fault."

"No, no. Please," he waved her off. "I wasn't paying attention, either. Because I was drinking, and then we bumped into each other, and… yeah." He glanced down at his soaked shirt. Kayla winced.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. But Finn shook his head.

"No really, it's all right. It's just water. And besides," he lifted the hem of his shirt, "I was about to take this off anyway."

The next thing Kayla knew Finn was standing shirtless right in front of her. Her eyes widened; his abs looked like they were chiseled out of stone, and they were _glistening_—with sweat, or water, or both. She caught herself staring and her cheeks flushed. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"I don't think we've actually met," Finn said. "I've seen you around here before, but you were always off with Tara or one of the other physical therapists."

"Oh yeah," Kayla glanced sheepishly away, suddenly feeling unbelievably rude for having never introduced herself. "I think I injured my leg the week before you got here, and I've been so focused on getting back in the ring that I kind of tuned everything else out. I guess that was rude of me."

Ever so slightly, the corner of Finn's mouth turned up. "No, don't worry about it. I get it. I withdraw into myself when I'm focused on something, too. Especially if it's important to me."

Kayla blinked. That wasn't the response she had been expecting.

"I'm Fergal," he said as he stuck out his hand. "But most people call me Devitt. Or they did. I've been getting used to them calling me Finn now."

"Well, what would you like me to call you?" Kayla flushed again—she hadn't meant for that to come out so flirty. But Finn smirked.

"You can call me Fergal, I suppose. So long as you don't make me spill water all over myself again."

"I will try not to do that," she grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Fergal. I'm Kayla."

He took her proffered hand in his. His palm was rough from years and years of wrestling all over the world. "Kayla. It's nice to meet you."

His touch lingered for just a second, and Kayla's heart sped up. She was staring again, this time at his eyes. They were an arresting shade of blue. "Well, I'll let you get back to… whatever you were doing," she stammered. "It was nice finally meeting you."

Fergal smirked as she shuffled away. "Pay attention to where you're walking this time."

Kayla laughed despite herself. "You too," she returned, and with a final wry grin she turned and left, her heart still pumping.

* * *

_Latitudes  
__Orlando, Florida_

"Okay, okay, _don't drink yet!_ I'd like to propose a toast."

The girls all sent each other sly grins as Mercedes lifted her margarita in the air. In many ways she was the complete opposite of her Sasha Banks gimmick—but she certainly didn't mind being the center of attention.

"First, here's to Ashley Fliehr, the best rival a Diva could ask for. You helped make me into the boss I am today."

Ashley—a.k.a. Charlotte, the recently dethroned NXT Women's Champion and daughter of the one and only Nature Boy Ric Flair—just grinned and shook her head. She knew better than anyone how much of a ham Mercedes could be.

"Second, here's to Kayla making her long-awaited return to the ring. I love you—but Team B.A.E. is gonna win those tag titles."

"Hell yeah!" Becky Lynch, the other half of Team "Best at Everything," thrust her glass higher. Kayla smirked at them.

"I don't know, man. Team Bayla has some tricks up our sleeve."

"Yeah we do," Bayley grinned as she and Kayla fistbumped. Mercedes arched an eyebrow before going on with her toast.

"And last, but _certainly_ not least… here's to me, the new NXT Women's Champion!"

"Cheers!" They all proclaimed and _clinked_ their glasses together. Kayla relished in the sweet and sour salty taste of the margarita on her lips. Tequila had always been her poison of choice.

"All right," Mercedes said as she set down her drink. "Who's up for shots?"

Bayley let out a laugh. "We _just_ got here!"

"_Exactly_," Mercedes returned. "We've worked our asses off the past two days and now I wanna party."

Becky suddenly snorted into her drink. "Are you sure about that? The last time you wanted to party you ended up making out with Colin."

"_WHAT?_" Kayla nearly choked. "Colin _Cassady?_"

"Oh, you missed a lot during your injury," Ashley laughed. Kayla still couldn't believe it. Injured or not, she thought she would have at least heard about something like _that_.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at them all. She obviously didn't appreciate being reminded of that night. "Yes, that's a thing that happened. Which is why tonight is a _girls'_ night."

"Oh come on, Colin's a good guy!" Bayley reasoned with a smirk. "Actually, he texted me earlier… should I tell him to come out?"

Everyone started laughing—except for Mercedes. "Screw all of you," she said as she pointed a finger at them. "I'm getting a shot."

"No, no, no," Ashley stopped her as she jumped up from her seat. "Tonight's your night; _I'll_ get the shots. But I also get to pick."

"Oh hell no," Mercedes went running after her. "You'll pick something gross."

Kayla, Bayley, and Becky all grinned at each other. "Cheers," Bayley said again. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Two hours later the rooftop bar was packed and the girls were feeling buzzed. Maybe a little _too_ buzzed. Becky, the Celt that she was, had bought them all shots of Jameson. Kayla could still taste the spicy sweetness of the whiskey on her tongue even as she drank her third margarita. Maybe she should slow down after this one.

Kayla's cellphone buzzed in her back pocket. It was probably Bayley; she had been texting Colin for the last 45 minutes, trying to lure him out to crash their girls' night, and then texting Kayla in turn to keep her covertly updated on the situation. But when Kayla pulled out her iPhone the name she saw next to the little green message icon on her lock screen wasn't Bayley's. It was Ben's.

_Hey, what're you up to?_

Kayla stared at the text until her screen went dark. She didn't open the message—she didn't want him to know she had read it. Why the hell had he texted her so out of the blue, and this late on a Saturday night?

"Kayla!" Kayla jumped, nearly spilling her drink. Bayley had appeared out of nowhere. "You're missing it! Mercedes is in total Banks Mode and _Colin's here!_ Wait," she stopped when she saw the look on Kayla's face. "What's wrong?"

Kayla didn't say a word; she pressed her phone's "home" button, illuminating the screen so Bayley could see Ben's text. Bayley's eyebrows arched when she read it.

"Did he just send you that?"

"Literally like 30 seconds ago."

Bayley pressed her lips into a thin line. She was as close to Ben and Kayla's breakup as Rami was; but, unlike Rami, she had unequivocally taken Kayla's side. "Don't text him back. He's probably just trying to get a booty call."

Kayla couldn't help it—she burst out laughing. "A _booty call?_ Seriously? Bayley, Ben is _not_ the kinda guy who makes _booty calls_."

"How do you know?"

"Because I dated him for over a year!"

Bayley let out a frustrated huff. "Think about it, Kayla. He broke up with you for no real reason, went off on a trip to Europe, didn't talk to you for over month, and now he just decides to text you at 11:30 on a Saturday night? What else could he possibly want _besides_ a booty call?"

Kayla frowned into her drink. Well, when she put it that way…

"Forget about Ben," Bayley said. "It's girls' night, remember?"

Kayla looked down at her phone. Bayley was right. "Girls' night," she said as she picked up her drink. She downed half of it in a single gulp.

"You guys!" Suddenly Ashley and Becky appeared. "We have to go. Mercedes is going with Colin to the bar downstairs because she wants to dance."

"_What?_" Bayley was beside herself. "Let's go!"

Ashley and Becky disappeared back into the crowd, and Bayley wasn't far after them. Kayla grabbed her margarita and drank the rest of it down. It was girls' night, and she shouldn't think about Ben.


End file.
